fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Ayumi
is one of the main protagonists in Super Smash Pretty Cure!, and a member of Team Brawl. She is a timid, quiet young girl built as , part of the Zetsubots. As a robot civilian, Ayumi loves the world around her, and is very curious about many things. She also has an affinity for cute, girly things. She is quite smart when it comes to knowing her foes, as she spent the first day of her life with them. After becoming friends with the Team Brawl Cures, she transforms into , the Pretty Cure of friendship represented by the colors white and red. Her catchphrase is . General Information Website Description Character Creation Personality Ayumi is depicted as a calm, timid girl who is built to act like a normal human being and not a robot. She is very kind and caring to friends, but appears shy and quiet to strangers. She is sometimes seen as a big sister to her Pretty Cure teammates. With her friends, Ayumi learns all about the world around her, and she learns about friendship. As a Pretty Cure, Ayumi progressively changes. She becomes stronger and braver. She also performs well in fighting. Ayumi becomes warmer to other people and uses more manners. She becomes friendlier and social. Ayumi also learns to accept that she was built by the enemy. She won't accept her friends being hurt, and will protect them no matter what happens. Appearance As Ayumi, she usually wears a red long sleeved shirt with a white skirt. She often wears red and white. She enjoys wearing dresses and skirts, but dresses accordingly to the weather. Powers and Abilities In civilian form, Ayumi uses a variety of powers, sometimes even using teleportation. She mainly uses this to unlock or open things, but sometimes uses other powers. Since she is a robot, she has many powers, but uses a select few since most are for villain uses. Anime Biography Super Smash Pretty Cure! Super Smash Pretty Cure Movie Super Fresh Pretty Cure! Pretty Cure All Stars Video Game Biography Super Smash Pretty Cure: Pretty Cure Battles Relationships Team Smash Team Melee Team Brawl Team 3DU Mascots Villains Other Characters Pretty Cure Cure Friend Powers Transformation Attacks Etymology Character Songs Trivia *Ayumi is the first Cure (in the "Daisy timeline") to have two different colors in her hair. *Ayumi is the first Cure to only have a given name. *She is the first Cure to be a robot. *Ayumi is the first Cure to be built by evil. *She also is the first Cure not to be evil, though produced by it. *Ayumi is the second Cure to have heterochromia, after Dark Cure. *Ayumi is one of the only Cures to have short hair. *Ayumi shares many similarities to Sakagami Ayumi, two being: **They share a given name, with the same hiragana. **They are shy, but become braver and more social. *Ayumi's catchphrase is similar to the title of episode 3 in Puella Magi Madoka Magica. Gallery References Category:User:DaisyandMangaForever Category:Super Smash Pretty Cure Category:Super Smash Pretty Cure Characters Category:Team Brawl Category:Characters Category:Cures Category:Red Cures Category:White Cures Category:Robots Category:Females